<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small troubles by Whiplash_thunderstorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559297">Small troubles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm'>Whiplash_thunderstorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: TrollsTopia (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiplash_thunderstorm/pseuds/Whiplash_thunderstorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>various</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"....and uh that's how branch got turned into a baby!" Poppy held him up over the table. </p><p>Branch whimpered in her hold as she held him out from her. He didn't like being held like this! Satin and chenille had a blast dressing him up just moments before. The settled on blue jean overalls and a striped white n black shirt. Essence was quite curious of Branch's condition as she got up close. Branch looked up and in horror she saw his lip quiver. So on reflex she picked him up and held him closely. Branch babbled in response as he whimpered. But he quickly ran his hand through her fur to find how soft it was. Branch snuggled against her warm fur as he came to trust her a bit. </p><p>"Awwww look at..... Queen Essence are you alright?" Poppy was concerned and confused.</p><p>Essence was bent over the child in joy as she held him. It's been so long since she had held such a young child. </p><p>"Hun are you okay?" Quincy was quick to come beside his wife. </p><p>Without words she carefully gave him the child. Branch didn't quite want to leave but he was curious. As Quincy held him he saw how he looked up at him. Large baby blue eye's sweetly looked up at him. He whimpered when he was not held close getting a funk troll king wrapped around his little finger. Branch snuggled into the fur not as soft but it was warmer! That's when he felt something wet from above him. The purple troll was crying as he looked at him. To Quincy's surprise Branch gingerly reached for him and so ge met him half way. Branch care fully wiped away the King's tears with a little paw. This had the king bawling as his wife put a paw on his shoulder. </p><p>"That was exactly how I felt when I held him..." She gently told her husband and Branch frantically tried to wipe away the tears. He had let out a soft gasp as he climbed up the king to do it. </p><p>"May I hold him?" Trollzart came from behind them smiling..</p><p>With great reluctance Quincy gave him to the conductor. The conductor held the trolling quite well fascinating him with his gift of flight. When Trollex held him Branch was quick to study his heart. Barb was a bit concerned when she was handed him. The two stared for a minute looking the other over. Branch then poked a fang of Barbs to see her reaction. She smiled to his glee as he repeated the action. </p><p>"Alright can I have him back? Essence asked despite already taking him up. </p><p>When Cooper and Darnell entered with the delegates the last thing the expected was a fight. That and that there was a literal baby on the floor playing with a toy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Settled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So Branch is a baby... And all are you are arguing about who will keep him in the meantime?" Holly asked as she arrived with Delta. </p><p>Everyone nodded as a babbling trolling gingerly played with Clampers. Branch liked Clampers even though they were louder than him. Laguna floated next to him with her note pad in hand. </p><p>"Fascinating.... a native flowers pollen could cause this effect!" She noted as she scribbled in her note pad. </p><p>Branch stopped what he was doing to instead look at what Laguna was. He poked the end of her pen as it scribbled across the paper. She chuckled before giving him a pat on the head. Something he had enjoyed as he he kept her hand on his head. Delta could be heard across the room sucking in a breathe. </p><p>"Okay... I can see why but we should do this as adults..." Delta said with a sigh as she looked up. "He should stay with the country western tribe." </p><p>This got a bunch of mixed responses that in turn became outrage. Branch looked around the room of angry faces as he whimpered. Everyone went silent as Branch then dashed under a table in tears. </p><p>"Oh no we scared him!" Poppy exclaimed as they all ran over to the table. </p><p>After a bit of coaxing they got him back out to play With Laguna's hair. He not so expertly tossed the hair this way and that with Clampers. They then noted that Branch didn't take yelling well. </p><p>"Alright.. As I was saying he should come back home with us. He'll be safe, he'll have Clampers to play with and allot of southern hospitality." Delta reasoned with them only to receive frowns. </p><p>"Yes but in techno reef he'll be allot safer and would learn about love, family and Music!" Trollex countered back as to why he should come to techno reef. </p><p>"He'll learn even more from staying with us! We even have Cooper and Darnell that he is already close too!" Essence argued back upset.</p><p>"Why don't we all spend a week with Branch and come back too it if he is still a baby?" Trollzart offered seeing that it could be beneficial. </p><p>"Can't believe im saying it but... That's a good idea.." Barb agreed with the conductor as she shivered.</p><p>Agreeing with the classical troll was not something everyday thing. </p><p>So then the leaders drew straw as to who would keep branch fist. First it was the funk trolls, then country, techno trolls, Classical trolls, rock and finally back to pop troll care. The funk trolls happily left with a sleeping Branch in their arms. The little sweetheart was tuckered out after the day. He nuzzled himself into Queen Essence as he yawned.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Funk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Queen Essence stood short of the bed that morning as she got ready for the day. Her husband happily still cuddling their little guest. It was when Queen Essence tried to leave when she heard it. </p><p>"Cuddle!" A small voice almost broke her neck.</p><p>Quincy chuckled as a little blue troll looked for the Queen. Branch didn't get the required dose of cuddle time yet.. </p><p>"What?" Queen Essence asked with a giggle as blue eye's found her. </p><p>"Cuddle!" Branch held out his hands and did a grabbing motion to the queen. </p><p>A little more time wouldn't hurt would it?</p><p> </p><p>Branch was happily clapping along with Darnell as he practiced for a concert. He died laughing when Cooper came in with his dance move. The twins couldn't help but smile as Branch watched them both with curious eyes. At one point Branch tried to dance with Cooper! He slipped on the floor and onto his but as he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>King Quincy was behind his desk with a mountain of papper work. The door opened but no one came in as far as Quincy could tell. Soon he heard babbling as he looked beside the desk. Branch was beside him with paper and crayons. He stopped scribbling to look up at the king. He let out a smile and a happy chirp as he held up his work so far. The King Chuckled as he leaned over and pet his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Branch why don't you eat it?" Essence asked the little troll with a tilt of her head.</p><p>Poppy had told her that cotton floss was a loved treat for pop trollings. Yet branch held the pink mass of spun sugar refusing to take even a bite.</p><p>"I-I don't wa-wanna eat Cooper and D!" Branch wailed sadly shaking his head. </p><p>That had the Queen stunned and her husband laughing out loudly. </p><p>"Is it bad that I can see it?" The Queen asked her husband as he was sent to cloud 9.</p><p>"Look Bud it don't matter how much of it you eat the boy's will be fine!" The king wiped away a tear from his eye's.</p><p>Branch looked at the king and back to the cotton candy. He sniffed as he looked up to the king and held out his pinky.</p><p>"Do you promise?" He asked while he held it.</p><p>"I promise!" King Quincy said as his wife chuckled. </p><p>They were now comforting the crying child as he wept. When they had gotten home the boy's said they didn't feel well. As soon as those words left their mouths Branch's eye's went wide.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Country</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Queen Essence reluctantly handed the young child to the country troll. </p><p>"Don't worry about it Essence Branch is safe here. Now I got some work to do and I bet your busy as well." Delta said as she held branch's to her side. </p><p>Branch giggled when Clampers popped out of her aunt's hair. Branch then had a look around at the new place. It was hotter and not as crowded as the first place. </p><p> </p><p>Delta had some work to do so she placed  Branch down infront of a rocking chair that morning. Branch cooed in surprise as he looked up to the troll sitting in the rocking chair. The troll stopped rocking to lean down and looked at him </p><p>"I don't like em!" The elderly troll wheezed blowing on a smoke pipe. </p><p>"Now pa ya haven't been with em for more than a minute! So get comfortable!" Delta said as she went to drop Clampers off at school and get some work done.</p><p>The old troll grumbled as he blew a smoke ring into the air. A little gasp had him looking down at the floor. The little blue babe was watching his rings as they vanished. He smirked a little bit before blowing a few more. This time the child stood up trying to catch them. Pop children weren't as developed as country children. He laughed as the child coughed as he got caught in a smoke ring. When Delta came back she smiled as she watched her pa and the boy.</p><p>"-there were about 4- No 10! 10 came at me from all sides!" The old troll recited from the exaggerated memory.</p><p>The little blue troll gasped as he listened on the old trolls lap. </p><p> </p><p>Branch was watching Delta and Clampers as they worked in the garden. They were pulling out some of the yellow things from the row of greens. Delta smiled as Branch came over to them and tore up a weed. That smile vanished however when he proceeded to eat it.</p><p>"Delta! Delta he ate it! He ate the flower!" Clampers cried out as Branch munched on the snack.</p><p> After a phone call to Poppy she found out it was normal for them to eat flowers.... Weeds too... and dirt....</p><p>Clampers and the other kids were having a field day seeing what flowers branch would eat. Delta having to keep a close eye as to what Branch would put in his mouth. At least she had an extra helper at weeding the garden....</p><p> </p><p>"Look see it's safe see!" Delta said to the blue babe as they stopped at the river bed. </p><p>It was a shallow part of the river than ran slowly. She and Clampers were collecting crawfish and play in the river abit. Branch put his foot in first to test it. Then looking up at Delta jumped in the river bed splashing a bit. Branch in minutes was giggling as he and Clampers splashed a bit. </p><p>"Now ya two whippersnappers better stop before ya scare away the fish!" Pa came into the river between the two children. </p><p>"Fsh?" Branch said looking up at the country troll.</p><p>"Yeah! Ya probably never been fishing have ya? Come on I'll show ya.." Pa wadded into deeper water Branch following behind.</p><p>Branch may only be able to speak a few word's but he was smart. Pa was a bit confused when he first saw what he was doing. Branch pulled out a strand of hair and then an acorn. Tying it halfway in his hair he then pulled out a paper clip and bent it into a hook shape. That's when Pa realized Branch had mimicked his fishing pole! He put a part of a sandwich crust onto the hook and held the stick out into the water. The stick had the string on it's end as Branch then mimicked Pa. Branch ran back to delta when he caught a baby minnow with a proud pa behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Delta Didn't know what to expect when she let the Clampers take Branch to school. But when she got a phone call to come to the school she feared the worst. They needed her help to solve a situation with the kid's. When she got there she watched confused to seeing one of the kid's. He raced across the school yard to run into a tree. Yet after an OW was heard she heard a YES as they then raced to the back of the school. Seeing this Delta then quickly ran to the back worried sick. </p><p>"Look Branch I got hurt can I have a kiss too?" The boy said to a blue babe as he sat on the bench. </p><p>Branch then gasped as he got up and gave the troll a kiss where they said they were hurt. Delta watched in astonishment that the bruises on their arm vanish. She found out a kid got hurt at recess and Branch kissed it away. So the other kids who either wanted a kiss or to see it for themselves went around hurting themselves. Apparently according to Poppy a rare gene upon some trolls Grant's this ability after eating a certain flower.....</p><p>That night she had Branch eat several flowers to see what did what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Techno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Delta gently handed the small trolling to the king. In turn the king held him closely as he pawed his face. Branch recognized the techno king but not the troll beside them. They looked like poppy but wasn't all at once. Pa sniffed as they boarded the ship causing his daughter to look at him.</p><p>"Pa are ya crying?" Delta asked shocked yet sad to see branch go. </p><p>"No! I just got some dust in my eye's..." The old man clearly lied as he blew his nose. </p><p> </p><p>Trollex sat Branch on the coral reef for the first time. Bliss had her camera ready as she took pictures. Coral Blush swam up to him curious of the visitor. Bliss bout had a panic attack at how cute the two played. The four adult techno trolls watched as the two played at the park. When it was time to go however there was a problem.</p><p>"Coral come on baby it's time to go." Seagrass called to their child as kelp laughed. </p><p>"Nwo!" The guppy cried not wanting to leave his new friend. </p><p>The green trolling hugged onto the blue pop troll. Branch still thinking that it was hug hugged back too. </p><p>"Baby..." Seagrass tried again in vain as Trollex joined kelp in laughter. </p><p>"No..." Coral cried as he proceeded to lick branch. </p><p>Branch in turn just giggled as he let it happen. Licking another was a sign of affection between trolls. It was also how techno trolls bathe young. </p><p> </p><p>Trollex was playing peek a boo with the blue trolling. Branch laughed every time Trollex went boo as he proceeded to tickle him. When Trollex open his own eyes he was caught severely off guard. The little trolling was no longer in sight yet he never heard him move! Then out of nowhere he came into view cupping Trollex's face. </p><p>"Boo!" The little one roared with a smile. </p><p>Trollex watched with fascination as they sat down and covered themselves in hair. He then watched as the hairs color meld into one as he camouflage. </p><p> </p><p>Bliss took Branch out to the market to take him shopping. Evey once in awhile some one would come up to them.</p><p>"Omg he's so cute!" </p><p>"Aww isn't he a sweetie!" </p><p>"You have such an adorable boy!" </p><p>To each troll that came up to them Branch would blush. He would flick his ear's as he buried his face in his hands or hide behind bliss. He then would give out the smallest of 'thank you' that you ever heard. As Bliss was about to ask Branch if he would like a treat she saw him run off. Out of panic she quickly swam after him to be shell shocked. The jazz troll petted his head as he purred. </p><p> </p><p>Chaz watched Branch carefully as he played with a fish. He smiled as he tried to mimic the fish to blow a bubble. As much as Chaz would hate to admit it not all jazz trolls would appreciate that. He hate to admit that his species would kill Branch or any child. He was happy to admit that jazz had no effect on children. He could freely play and have no effect on the little one. The little one played with the red notes and watched eagerly as he played. He didn't mind children so much as he thought he did...</p><p> </p><p>Trollex couldn't help but toss and turn in his bed. He couldn't sleep at all as he laid awake in tears. The nightmare plagued him even as he had escaped its grasp. He didn't hear the little feet make his way to the bed. </p><p>"Oh no! Why you crying..." Branch whispered as he rolled over the king to get to his other side.</p><p>Said king looked at the little trolling as the crawled up to him. Trollex sat up and brought the child closer to him. </p><p>"Im fine...." The king sniffed not satisfying the childs worry. </p><p>Instead blue paws wiped away the kings tears. A warm body curled up against them hugging them.</p><p> "It's okay im here!" The child cooed as they were held by the adult. </p><p>Trollex smiled as he cuddled up beside the small child. Soon slumber claimed them both as they fell asleep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Branch jumped on the clouds in fascination as he was set down. </p><p>"He'll be okay right?!" Trollex said watching him as he bit his nails. </p><p>The conductor simply chuckled as he placed a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"Of coarse, you have my word!" Trollzart said as he watched the child play. </p><p> </p><p>Branch watched the glittering hand as it pressed down a key. The large instrument that had been called a piano let off a note. He watched him again in fascination as the hand moved again. Experienced fingers played the keys to a small tune. Branch raised his own hand from the seat to reach the keys. Trollzart chuckled as he Branch clicked a few keys. The little one's eyes lit up in wonder as he realized one side was low and the other high. </p><p> </p><p>Branch gasped in wonder as they entered grand shop. It was very big and looked as if it were made of gold that was polished twice a day! All over the reflective floors were these beautiful crafts of art. </p><p>"Dwesses!" Branch said allowed as he looked as far as he could see. </p><p>"Yes they are quite lovely dresses but we need to use our inside voice remember?" Trollzart said gently to the child as they entered the tailors shop. </p><p>Branch nodded giggling a bit as remembered his manners. Branch followed him closely marveling at the detail of the environment. Everything was so pristine and pretty! At the counter branch saw it as his eye's went wide as he gasped a little. Trollzart felt a tug at his sleeve that brought his attention to the little one. </p><p>"Wook! Minuet! Gween!" The young babe pointed to a dress not to far away. </p><p>The dress did remind him however of his nephew's friend however. The question was how did Branch know? He was told that he wouldn't have his memory back until he transformed! He hadn't ran into or re-met Minuet yet had he?</p><p> </p><p>Trollzart was following behind Branch curious as to where the boy would end up going. A more common thing or trend as it was called by his people had taken place. Let your child lead you for a day see where they take you! He was curious as to where branch would go and do. It's been a few minutes and Branch began to slow down after coming across a familiar block. </p><p>"Hi!" Branch said looking up at the bench. </p><p>Trollzart was stunned to silence seeing he was talking to. Minuet's mother or as she was called duchess was on the park bench. </p><p>".....hello." She said from her spot not really caring for his company. </p><p>Trollzart went to go get him but branch had already climbed up next to the widow. </p><p>"wook like Minuet!" Branch said pointing up at her with a smile. </p><p>Duchess scoffed and rolled her eyes as she closed her fab. She then used it to lower his finger from her keeping her distance. </p><p>"It's rude to point. And...  I suppose we do look similar..." Duchess sighed not making eye contact with the boy. </p><p>"Minuet really sweet! She vewy cool to!" Branch said smiling happily still nonetheless. </p><p>Duchess sat there still silent as she sat and waited. </p><p>"Being nice wont get you anywhere...." The old woman sighed as she turned to look away. </p><p>"Neither does being mean...." Came the shocking response from the little boy. </p><p>"What?!" Duchess said slightly enraged. </p><p>"Nice is at least better than mean..." Branch said kicking his legs over the bench. </p><p>Duchess was silent as she contemplated it for a minute. Maybe... Just maybe she had been to hard on her daughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>